This invention relates to an automobile or other vehicle sun visor of the type which is pivotably mounted above the windshield of the vehicle to shade the eyes of the driver and passenger from the sun and oncoming vehicle headlights.
Conventional vehicle sun visors consist of a single panel which can be pivoted to a position in which some of the rays of the sun are prevented from reaching the eyes of the driver and passenger. In many instances, the early morning and late evening sun reaches a low angle not intercepted by such conventional sun visors.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide a sun visor extension which can be pivoted or slid on the conventional sun visor to a lower position relative to a vehicle windshield to intercept the early morning and late evening sun rays. Yet, none of the prior art devices illustrate an extension which is both pivotable and slidable so as to provide complete freedom of adjustability relative to the sun's rays at various times of the day. Further, such prior art extensions have been devoid of a suitable glare inhibiting panel which can also be used at night to shield the eyes of the vehicle operator and a passenger from oncoming vehicle headlights. This invention relates to an extension which meets all of these criteria.